


Soulmates Aren’t Real

by RaeAnnisapancake



Series: Thiam Week 2017 [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Soulmate AU, thiamweek2k17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 20:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12283923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeAnnisapancake/pseuds/RaeAnnisapancake
Summary: Theo doesn’t believe in soulmates but Liam does.





	Soulmates Aren’t Real

**Author's Note:**

> Thiam Week Day 5!

Werewolves mated for life, once werewolves mated the only thing they cared about was each other. The bond between mates was the strongest thing in the world; the only thing that could break this bond was death. It was a scary thought, knowing that someone who you're meant to be with forever dies. That's what Liam feared the most. He knew when he met the one he would have to protect them at all costs.

Theo didn’t understand this whole mating thing. It was stupid, he didn’t believe that someone could be the perfect one for him. He’s been alone for so long that he doesn’t need anyone. Theo sighed as he sat in the bleachers watching the lacrosse game. He hated lacrosse, it was stupid and a waste of time, but week after week he found himself sitting in the bleachers watching them practice and their matches. He smiled each time Liam scored. There was something special about the beta but Theo couldn’t describe it. 

After the game Theo waited for everyone to leave before walking into the locker room. Liam was sitting on the bench looking at his phone. He looked up and growled.

“What are you doing here Theo?”

“I don’t know, something led me here. I guess it’s nothing.” Theo turned around to leave but then Liam stopped him.

“No, it’s fine you can stay I guess. Usually I wouldn’t let you but something feels different.”

“Lately I haven’t seen you as an annoying little shit. Which is I guess is the reason why I came here.”

“Do you think it’s because we’re mates?”

“I don’t believe in that. It’s stupid and sounds like something you tell a child.”

“Do you believe in this?” Liam said before he pulled Theo in for a passionate kiss. Theo tensed when Liam’s lips touched his but quickly relaxed.

When the two boys separated, both their smiles were wide.

“I definitely believe in that.”


End file.
